


Remembering You

by supafroot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: Due to a certain Dr Robotnik, Shadow has lost his memories. Again. But this time is different than before, creating problems for Shadow and his - now forgotten - boyfriend.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 179
Kudos: 388





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tw mild gore in this chapter

He was so careful. So damn careful. His plan was _perfect_.

Ivo wills his computer to operate faster with no success. This was not supposed to happen. He pounds his fist on the table, narrowly avoiding his project's head. The Ulitmate Lifeform is completely still save for his eyelids. They flutter as Ivo's machine filters through memories, erasing Sonic the Vermin from the universe of Shadow's mind. There just weren't supposed to be so _many_.

Ivo thinks back to figure out where it all went wrong. He lured Shadow here by sending out a few bots. All relatively harmless and not too many, so that Shadow would be sent alone. GUN would never send Shadow's whole team for something so minuscule, but they wouldn't leave the robots be either. They just loved ruining his things. That part of the plan went perfect.

Wrangling Shadow down and sedating him? That could have went better. The Doctor had thought overloading Shadow's body with chaos energy from a synthetic emerald would do the trick, but unfortunately he had slightly miscalculated on how much energy that would take. Luckily he carried a spare and was able to follow through with the plan even when the first one shattered.

Splicing the memories should have been completed by now. First mistake. _Somehow_ he underestimated how often the blue idiot was around. He was very liberal with the time he allotted for this, but apparently that isn't good enough. Ivo sighs and rubs his mustache. He also didnt expect Shadow to call for help.

The Ultimate Lifeform, calling for help. The Doctor laughs in shock. How the hell did _that_ happen? The Ulitmate Lifeform has never exhibited behavior in which he requires and inquires assistance. Never. Shadow has always been a headstrong creature. Second mistake.

Ivo glances at Shadow's communicator, yelling when he sees that E 123 Omega is just a few minutes away. These damn _pests_. Shadow calling for help was unexpected - and infuriating - but Ivo can work with that. Time for plan B.

Quick fingers dance on his keyboard to launch a program he lovingly calls 'Blank Slate.' Plan A was a disaster, but with this? His master plan still might work. He leans back and cracks his fingers. Yes, this could still work. Soon he can be rid of that blue rat and the world will be his!

Manic laughter shakes his large frame. Soon the trouble will all be worth it.

But his glee is short lived.

His computer alerts him of a disturbance; his bots are dropping like flies and the destroyer is fast approaching. E 123 Omega is destroying them faster than he expected. God. Damn. _It_.

Ivo scrambles to retrieve his memory eraser, tearing it from exposed flesh and rushes to his Eggmobile. Just as everything is in place the wall to his left explodes, E 123 Omega rushing onto the scene. The robot faces his partner and then turns to Ivo, guns at the ready.

With a sneer Ivo presses a red button and E 123 Omega is overtaken with a current of energy, the same that subdued the Ultimate Lifeform. It should be enough to fry his processor. The bot shakes rapidly before collapsing, likely sharing it's location with the last member of the team. But Ivo doesn't care.

He has completed his task. It's ugly and imperfect, but it's done. All that's left is to wait and put the other pieces into motion. With a shrill laugh he flies off, eager to bring an end to Sonic the Hedgehog.

**...**

This is a nightmare.

Rouge watches as her fellow GUN agents work to pin and strap Shadow to the bed. Her partner is covered in blood, fur matted and in disarray. His head has been cut open, his scalp hanging in a way that makes Rouge ready to vomit. Shadow's putting up a fight, but it doesn't feel hostile.

Shadow's out of it; he's mumbling nonsense and screeching in pain. He growls when he's touched, but he looks confused and fearful - an emotion so rarely seen in him. Rouge steps forward, despite the wishes of her commanding officer. She's been ordered to stay back and to be prepared to subdue her partner. But fuck that.

“It's gonna be ok, Shadow. I'm here.”

Shadow looks around, the skin of his scalp slapping sickenly as he does so. Bloodshot eyes lock onto Rouge. He stills for a moment, just enough for the team to get him to lay down. Rouge runs forward, trying to keep him calm before things go further south.

“Hey, hey it's ok, babe. Just listen to the sound of my voice.”

They lock eyes and Rouge knows that she's gotten through to him. She glances at her commanding officer, glad that she's met with a nod of approval. Rouge croons that everything will be alright as Shadow's strapped down. She grabs his hands, trying to soothe him as the medical team takes over. She hums and rubs his hands as he's sedated, eyes drooping closed.

“It's gonna be ok, babe. I'll be here when you wake up.”

Shadow's eyes finally close, and Rouge lets a tear fall. Shadow is transported then, with Rouge following close behind until they finally force her into the lobby. She stays there for hours, waiting on news on both her boys. Omega is in the shop and Shadow is on the operating table. What a night.

Rouge sighs before pulling out her communicator and getting everything GUN knows about Robotnik's _Blank Slate_. It isn't much, as the data is mostly corrupted, but Rouge's got all night to figure out this puzzle. It's been years since Ivo has made a direct attack on Shadow, and never one so bold. Whatever he's planning must be big.

She runs home to shower and gather a bag for her and Shadow. When she gets back Rouge is happy to find that she's allowed into Shadow's room, his head wound already healing nicely. She sits at his side, ready to spend the rest of the night napping and working on retrieving data files from Robotnik's destroyed computer.

“Rouge.”

It's quiet. Hardly a whisper. Rouge looks at Shadow, eyes narrowing in confusion.

“Yes?”

“I'm sorry.”

Her heart breaks, and she grabs Shadow's hand like it's a lifeline. “This isn't your fault, ok? We're gonna get you better.”

“He messed with my head again. He did it again.”

“What?” Rouge asks, but Shadow is already drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain is the first thing he becomes conscious of. Throbbing, piercing pain in his temple. Shadow tries to open his eyes but they feel heavy. He the tries to identify where he is - he's lying down on crisp sheets, the air is cool, still, and smells sterile. There's bright lights but no heat. Shadow mentally groans. What the hell did he do to land himself in the hospital?

He can feel someone to his right holding his hand, rubbing small circles on his glove with their thumb. His mind can't conjure up any idea of who that may be and Shadow feels a wave of unease. He feels like something is missing. Something big. And what's really bothering Shadow is that he knows he's felt this way before.

The individual to his left must feel him tense up because they let go of his hand and soon he hears the clack of heels and a smooth voice calling for a doctor. Finally Shadow's eyes flutter open. He's greeted with harsh artificial light. His eyes take a few moments to adjust, and by then the stranger has returned to his side.

They're gorgeous.

They're a Mobian - a bat. Teal eyes flit over his form in concern, plush pink lips curled into a frown. Blue eye shadow delightfully contrasts white and mocha fur. It takes Shadow a second to realize that their shade of lips must have also been meticulously picked and painted. Whoever this is takes great care of their appearance and the rest if the world is lucky for it.

“There you are, hun. How are you feeling?”

Shadow must know them. He has too. Or else he wouldn't feel himself relax. Whoever this is, they make him feel safe.

“I've had worse. But my head hurts and I can't remember what happened.” He feels his gut this wasn't an accident. Based on the way the stranger's lip trembles, Shadow knows it wasn't.

They - _she_ , his brain decides to supply - moves to cup his face with her hands. Shadow finds himself leaning into the touch. “It's ok, babe. Don't stress about it. Save your energy for when the docs get here.”

She leans back, leaving his cheeks cold. Shadow nods, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears that occurs in response. He stares at her face, trying to place her name. When he thinks back to the woman he knows, the only one that comes to mind is a young human girl. Blonde, blue eyes, kind soul. _Maria_. He remembers her. And all the loss and despair he felt when he lost her. Still feels.

“You don't remember me, do you?”

Her voice is steady, controlled, but Shadow can sense some distress in the way her shoulders stiffen. Shadow doesn't want to disappoint her, but he's no liar. He shakes his head. She looks at her hands sighs. Shadow feels a prick of pain at the sound.

The stranger grabs his hand and looks at him, a sad smile gracing her face. “I am so sorry this is happening to you. We will find out what happened and we will fix it. That's a promise.”

Two people walk into the room, dressed in white. One human and one Mobian. Shadow feels himself bare fangs in distaste. Chances are whatever happened to him was the fault of a human. Human men being the worst of them all. Rouge squeezes his hand, tone soft and soothing as she says “It's ok, Shadow. I'm not going to let him hurt you.”

_Rouge_. This is Rouge. His best friend. His partner is crime. His 'ride or die' as she so lovingly calls herself. Whoever did this to him will pay dearly for causing her worry.

“Rouge. _Rouge_ , I'm so sorry.”

She grins and leaps up to hug him, shaking lightly. He hugs her back tightly, hoping it helps her feel better. It must work, because she pulls away with an air of determination. “I knew you were in there. I knew it!”

“Good to see you've managed to bounce back.” The Mobian, a white fox with grey gloves steps forward, arm outstretched. “Doctor Snow, at your service.”

Shadow sits up and leans forward to shake their hand. He thinks he may like them. The human stays a few steps back as he introduces himself and Shadow is glad for it.

“I'm Doctor Johnson. I will be asking you questions while Ms Snow completes a physical assessment, if that's alright with you, Agent Shadow.” Shadow nods, eyes narrowed. It seems that this man at least has the right mind to be respectful, but Shadow still doesn't trust him.

The next hour is nothing significant. Dr Johnson tacks of questions and Shadow answers the best he can. The general information, like his name, age, address and such is easy. The rest is not.

They come to conclusion that Shadow is still aware of who he is, but the some key elements of his past and present are missing. Shadow remembers the ARK and Maria, but not many of the events after.

There's flashes, and it only adds to the confusion. He can remember Rouge, but not how they met. He can remember Omega, but only recently. Somehow Shadow knows he has history with Omega, but can only remember him as far back as last week. Shadow can even remember that he's had memory loss in the past, but cannot remember how it happened or he got better.

It's a conundrum. Shadow could chew glass.

Dr Snow taps on her clipboard, at a loss. “Well, the best we can do for now is to keep monitoring your progress. You're actually self aware and that's something you didn't have mere hours ago. You've managed to remember some things on your own, so giving you time to sort this out is the best option.”

Rouge nods and pulls out her phone, typing away. “When can he leave? He can stay with me while he recovers. I'm sure the Commander wouldn't be opposed to that.”

Dr Johnson grimaces, “I'm not sure Agent Shadow leaving is a good course of action. Due to the past and his current delicate composition, maybe having him stay here would be best.”

The silence that follows is so thick it could be cut. Shadow knows that Dr Johnson has a point. While his past is blank Shadow feels a mixture of rage, sadness, and guilt. The guilt is overwhelming. Maybe he should stay.

“How dare you.” It's spoken quietly but with unbridled rage. Shadow glances to Rouge and sees that her face is blank and that only makes him feel cold. She's _pissed_. Johnson fucked up. Bad.

“If you think I'm going to let him be poked and prodded by the likes of you under the illusion of his saftey, you've got another thing coming. Of course he acted like an animal when he first arrived - his head was cut open, he had obviously been through the wringer, and he literally had his mind erased. But you know what? If he wanted us dead we'd _be_ dead. Save your 'it would be safer' excuse and shove it up your ass. Shadow is not staying here. You got that?”

Dr Johnson sputters apologies, looking as if he might faint. Dr Snow looks to her colleague in exasperation, shaking her head. Shadow decides that he definitely likes her.

“Well since that's settled,” Dr Snow all but pushes her colleague out the door, “we'll be on our way.” She looks at Rouge and Shadow, sincerity incarnate. “I'll talk it through with the higher ups and figure it out. I promise you that I'll fight for you to be able to go home and heal in a safe environment.”

“Thank you. I appreciate your work for my well being.” Shadow must know her too, because she gives him a fond smile. And a knowing glance before she turns to Rouge.

“My shift is almost over and I'd love a bite to eat. Would you like to join me, Agent Rouge?” The way she says Rouge's name is _certainly_ not work appropriate. Shadow holds back a laugh as he sees Rouge preen under the attention. But a split second later it seems like she's worried. Oh, none of that.

“Don't worry about me.” Shadow places his hand on her shoulder, a sharp grin at her expense. “Now that I'm up I'll be ok. Go have fun. Dr Snow seems...” Shadow looks said fox up and down. She's bold, kind, and judging from those biceps strong as hell. It doesn't hurt that she's rather handsome. He approves. “She seems nice.”

Rouge snorts and blushes. 'Nice' is essentially their codeword for hot, and Shadow doesn't use it lightly. At least he can remember that.

“Alright you two, I'll go out for dinner.” She stands and gathers her things, pulling her purse over her shoulder with a wink. “I'm a girl with expensive taste, so I hope you've prepared for that, Snow.”

Snow flashes a smile that's all teeth. “Of course, dear. Our reservation is at 6pm, so if you don't mind,” she pushes up a glove to reveal a watch, “we should get going.”

Rouge doesn't say anything - she must be pleased - but does rush to grab the vixen's arm. Shadow waves them off with a smirk. He's glad some good came out of this shit show. Rouge deserves to be wined and dined, especially with that red buffoon leading her on for years now.

Oh shit. Who the hell is that?

Shadow can see them in his mind - he knows this man, but their name escapes him. Shadow thinks on it until his headache turns splitting. With a sigh, he eases into the mattress. It's time to call it a night.

He closes his eyes and lets sleep claim him, not knowing why he dreams of blue fur and green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst will be back, but until then enjoy the other feels and soon to be fluff! This also has a dash of an OC and I've never done that! I got a little too invested in Dr Snow though I just UGH in my head she's so hot guys... I'm so dumb. She's an arctic fox and buff af and is glam fem. But she will stay 'unimportant' for this story... I think. 
> 
> Anyways, as always, let me know what you think!!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright, you're free to go.” It's late morning and Dr Snow has come to discharge him. “Everytime something comes back to you please write down what you remember and what triggered the memory. Maybe we can identify a pattern.”

“Understood. My next checkup is next Thursday at 10 am, is that correct?”

“That's affirm. Get your ass home and get some rest. If you start losing memories again, or if you're in pain, don't hesitate to come in. Rouge's got my personal number, so don't worry about getting a doctor you aren't comfortable seeing.”

She winks at Rouge, who gives a sly smile in return. Their date must have went well. Shadow can't wait to hear about it.

“Thank you for your care, doctor. I'll see you in a week.”

Shadow and Rouge head out the door as Snow waves them off. Shadow notices her gloves are navy blue today. Colored gloves are a rarity. Given her coat it makes sense, but to have multiple pairs in different colors? Rouge may have met her match as far as expensive taste in fashion.

Once they're out of GUN headquarters Rouge starts chattering about what she may make for dinner. While spending a few nights with Rouge does sound nice, Shadow would rather be in his own space. Screw doctor's orders. He wants to be alone, and besides, being home could trigger more memories.

“I'm gonna head home, Rouge. I know that you want me to stay with you, but I can handle myself. Just cover for me.”

Rouge pouts, arms crossed. “You shouldn't be alone right now, doctor's orders. I know you can handle yourself but you also need to be ok with accepting help. Plus I was looking forward to our sleepover! I was gonna make cosmos.”

Shadow smirks, placing his hands on his hips. “We can do mimosas at brunch, deal?”

Rouge lights up at that, pulling Shadow into a hug. “You remembered brunch! What else do you remember? But don't strain yourself.”

Shadow hums, thinking it over. “I think I remember trying to get you to ask Snow on a date ages ago.”

Rouge pulls away and punches his shoulder. Hard. “Of course you remember that shit.” She rolls her eyes and scoffs. “She's honestly amazing but you know where my heart's at.”

Shadow rolls his eyes at that. “Yeah, I remember. That red idiot that can't decide if he loves you or not.” Shadow's head begins to hurt even more, but he decides it's worth it.

“ _Knuckles_.” He hisses the name, as every memory of Rouge being rejected comes rushing back. “I don't understand what you see in him. He doesn't deserve you.”

Rouge sighs. It's a conversation they've had before, and neither of them back down. “He's a good guy, just a little stupid. But you know I like that in a man.”

Shadow bites back the insults floating in his head. They don't need to fight. Stupid, buff men _are_ Rouges type, unfortunately. Besides, Snow has taken her out. Shadow just wanted Rouge to see the other options that are out there.

“Alright. But how was your date with Snow?”

Shadow doesn't miss the small smile that Rouge hides behind a gloved hand. He smirks. “Good, I presume.”

“Yes? I don't know. I'll tell you at brunch.”

Shadow groans. “That's like 3 fucking days away just tell me now.”

Rouge wags a finger at him and sticks out her tongue. “If you're not sleeping over you have to wait til brunch. That's the deal, babe.”

Shadow grumbles out 'fine' as she grabs his arm and drags him in the direction of Club Rouge. “At least stay for lunch, ok? I can't let you go hungry on your birthday.”

Shadow doesn't argue, so she doesn't stop. They eat a light lunch at her condo and Rouge tries to convince him to stay.

“How are you even gonna get home? They took away your chaos emerald. And your skates.”

“I'll run.” He shrugs. “I'll be fine. Don't worry about it.”

Rouge sighs but she lets him leave. “Remember to 'look to her face, it holds the key.' That's what you asked me to tell you if this ever happened again, so...”

Shadow nods, then gets up to kiss her cheek before he walks out with a sigh. He knows she means well, but he doesn't need her to babysit him. He really will be fine. There are worse things than running a couple of miles. He'd rather teleport to his destination, but thats more out of habit and the distance isn't enough to bother him.

He runs deep into the forest, making his way into a system of caves in the side of the mountain. It's tricky but he eventually makes it to a clearing. Within the caves is the remains of a long dead volcano, and its here that Shadow had decided to build his home.

He walks up to his small home, a small brick cottage. It's completely off grid and Shadow is proud of his work. He pulls his house key from his quills, slipping off his shoes as he steps inside.

He glances around, immediately confused. Everything seems right but... not. There's something _off_. He scents the air, noting that there's someone else's musk lingering. It smells of forest pine and soil. It's familiar, comforting even, but Shadow doesn't know how. As he walks into his living room he notices a pair of shoes that are definitely _not_ his, and a red jacket thrown over the back of the couch. Odd.

He walks to the guest room, where the scent is stronger. _Maybe this isn't a guest room_ , he thinks with a frown. This room is very much lived in. There's posters and photos scattered on the walls and even a dirty laundry hamper in the corner. Oddly enough the bed doesn't seem used, as it's bare. But the desk is covered in books and sheets of paper. Shadow tries not to investigate beyond this, not wanting to invade the mystery person's privacy. Shadow shuts the door and goes into his room, just across the hall.

He plops into bed, sinking into his plush duvet. It's so damn nice to be home, in his own bed. The smell of lavender calms his nerves. But wait... is that...? Shadow takes a deep breath and confirms that yes, this mystery person's scent is also on his sheets. It's faint, maybe a few days old, but it's definitely there. And the more Shadow sniffs the better he detects the unmistakable perfume of arousal. Shadow sits up in an instant.

What the _fuck_.

What the fuck is going on? There's no way he has a lover. Impossible. Rouge would have said something, teased him from being away from home for too long. And it's _him_. Shadow had never been one to consider taking a partner. But the signs are all here. Unless Rouge doesn't know? Shadow grunts as his headache becomes too sharp to ignore. Why can't he just remember?

Shadow tries to think of why he would keep it a secret from his best friend. She hasn't even been told the location of his home but that's no a big deal. It's only been a few weeks since his home was completed, and he already promised to let her throw him a housewarming party. He just wants to enjoy the peace first, before their friends insist on visiting him.

Wait, friends?

Shadow tries to focus on the thought before it floats away. He sees a young rabbit girl and a teenaged fox. He sees a pink hedgehog, the red echidna from before, and a purple cat. But then the pain becomes too much and Shadow has to stop.

He groans and falls back into bed. Shadow rubs his temple before reaching into his head quills for his journal. He writes down what he's managed to recover before placing it back. It's frustrating that he can't remember more, but Shadow knows progress is progress. He's getting somewhere, even if its slower than he'd like.

After a few moments he gets out of bed, debating a shower. He took one at the hospital but their cheap soap sticks to his fur in ways he doesn't like. Shadow stretches and stops when he sees a photo on his dresser.

It's a photo of Maria. He doesn't remember obtaining it, but he knows it must've been difficult. He moves to it, feet taking him there without his knowledge. Shadow picks up the frame, staring at her beautiful smile. He really fucking misses her. Before tears can form, a thought pops into his head.

_Look to her face, it holds the key._

Could it be? Shadow opens the frame gently and finds a small key taped to a slip of paper. There's a drawing of a forget me not. Shadow scoffs. That's a bit on the nose for a clue, isn't it? Whatever this key opens must be in the greenhouse.

He brings the key to his chest, ears flicking when he hears something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow heard the doc say stay with others and he said fuck that. It can't be good for him... can it? And I'm so excited to share the next chap in particular!!! Can you guess why? 
> 
> As usual, let me know what you think, dears!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! Just a trigger warning, there is a single paragraph that contains the consumption of crickets. The paragraph is skippable and marked with a * before and after.

A knock shakes Shadow from his thoughts.

What in the world...? There should be no one here. Rouge said not even GUN knows where his real home is. Shadow pauses. Maybe this is a side effect of his brain getting ripped to shreds. Another knock proves that theory wrong. With a frown Shadow places the key on the dresser and heads for the door slowly, senses on high alert. He can feel his quills bristle, ready for a fight. But then he gets another surprise.

The sound of keys. The sound of keys unlocking _his_ front door. What the _fuck_. The door swings open and in rushes the most beautiful creature Shadow as ever seen.

He assumes.

Brilliant blue quills and fur grace an athletic form. Shadow's eyes roam and linger on strong thighs. Arms and chest are a soft peach that Shadow longs to touch. Shadow takes his time roaming over this stranger's body, until settling in their face.. They lock eyes and Shadow feels his jaw drop. Those _eyes_. They're breathtaking. Startling jade and shining. They take Shadow in and the angel _smiles_ , a radiant flash of pristine teeth. Shadow can't stop staring. Something blossoms in his chest and it only grows as he watches them.

“Hey, Shads! Way to leave me hanging.” They snort and Shadow would feel annoyed if it wasn't so charming. “I thought you were supposed to be fast, but you can't even answer the door.”

Beautiful with a quick tongue. Sugar and spice. Shadow falls even harder.

He knows he should focus on what the angel is saying, but he just can't. Not when he realizes that it's _their_ scent all over his home. The thought of them in his bed is enticing. Somehow they even make removing food containers from takeout bags look graceful. Their voice is a rich tenor, a bit loud but Shadow can forgive such things.

Suddenly the words stop and this mystery person turns to Shadow sharply. By God, they are _fast_. Emerald eyes stare and Shadow feels naked under them. Oh no. That's a train of thought he doesn't want to be having. Not right now.

“What's wrong?”

Other than the fact that Shadow is currently wishing they would be bent over his kitchen counter? A lot.

“I'm sorry.” It's out before he can stop it, but it's not wrong.

His angel cocks their head to the side, eyes narrowing to slits. They cross their arms and begin tapping a foot. “Explain.”

Shadow gulps. He's suddenly very nervous. Apparently this person also has a commanding presence and while Shadow _really_ likes that, it's currently making him more frazzled. “I'm sorry, but I don't recall who you are.”

Shadow watches his angel break. His heart follows suit.

Their form grows rigid and eyes widen in shock. Arms lower to rest at their sides, hands curled into fists. Their face warps in grief and tears threaten to spill over high cheekbones. Shadow hates it. He hates how guilty he feels and how he doesn't know how to comfort them. He wishes he could hold them, kiss those tears away. But that wouldn't be right. He doesn't know who they are and he isn't the Shadow they know.

“I am so, so sorry.” It's the best he can do right now. Thankfully the angel seems to understand, wiping their face and nodding while mumbling 'it's ok.' They turn away as a sob shakes their lithe frame.

They take several deep breaths and turn back to Shadow with sad eyes. “What happened?” Their voice cracks and Shadow wishes that he could remember.

“I was attacked. The Commander at GUN says it may have been Ivo Robotnick. But they are not sure.”

Suddenly the hedgehog's grief is replaced by rage. The shift catches Shadow off guard. A snarl so fierce it could send soldiers running for the hills marks their face, eyes ablaze.

Shadow really, _really_ hopes that his angel doesn't notice how hot it makes him.

“He did this to you? That jerk!” His angel is yelling, shrieking on his behalf. It should not be so endearing. “I swear, when I get my hands on him it'll be the butt kicking of the century. How dare he!”

They begin pacing as they mumble under their breath. Shadow hears snibits of plans to 'show Eggman who's boss' and smiles. He's shocked but pleased that this person - a beautiful, kind creature - clearly cares for him. He wonders just how much.

“Excuse me?”

The hedgehog looks up but continues pacing, raising a hand to have Shadow continue.

“May I have your name?”

That makes them stop. They startle and smile sheepishly, “yes, of course!” They move to stand in front of Shadow, arm outstretched for a handshake. “I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog.”

Shadow shakes Sonic hand, still unsure of one thing. Sonic must read his mind, because he immediately tacks on “oh! He, him.”

“Sonic.” Shadow says his name slowly, savoring each syllable. He doesn't miss how Sonic squeezes his hand tighter, or how pretty lips open slightly on a sigh. “A unique name for a unique hedgehog.”

Sonic laughs, dropping Shadow's hand as he does so. “Thanks. I kinda get that a lot.”

“So what's all this?” Shadow gestures to the food on the counter.

“Oh! Well...” Sonic looks sad again, but smiles through it. “Every Thursday you and I have a movie night. Every other week we do takeout so...”

“Ah.” Shadow rubs an inhibitor ring, hesitant to continue. “What would you like to watch, then?”

Sonic looks taken aback. “What? I can leave? I know you probably need time alone and-”

“Time alone is the last thing I need.” Shadow moves closer to Sonic, watching his face closely. “Something like this could trigger a memory. My doctors did advise that I try to keep my prior commitments, as it may help me recover. You're obviously someone that has my trust, and that's a rarity. Besides, that food smells delicious and it would be a shame for it to go to waste.”

Shadow would honestly love to take a nap right now, but sleep can wait. He can't give up an opportunity to be around Sonic for longer. Shadow just has to know how this beautiful creature settled for someone like him.

“Hm. You following doctor's orders? This _is_ serious.” Sonic rubs his nose and raises a brow. “What did they instruct you to do?”

“To stay with others, stick to my routine, and for those taking care of me they advised to avoid surprises.”

Sonic looks just past Shadow, lost in thought. “So you're only half listening. Figures. You really ought to listen sometimes.” He taps his fingers on the counter rapidly, looking to Shadow. “It's hard to avoid surprises, considering everything is going to be news to you, but I'll do my best! If that's ok with you.”

Shadow nods. Once again Sonic flashes that radiant smile. Shadow feels doomed. “Okie dokie then! Let's do this!”

Sonic pushes Shadow to sit down on the couch, “I'll set up the food. You find something to watch!”

Shadow doubts he'll pick anything this ray of sunshine will like. “You pick. I don't mind.”

*

Sonic returns with bowls filled with fried rice and what looks like crickets. Huh. Shadow doesn't remember a diet including insects, so this must be something influenced by his partner. Shadow takes a bite and finds himself pleased by the exotic flavor.

*

To his side, the hedgehog pouts and Shadow shamelessly stares. “I always pick, Shads. It's your turn.”

Oh. Shadow must really like this angel if he allows them to chose so often. He looks through the most popular options and rents a movie about racing called 'Too Fast 3'. It seems like something Sonic would enjoy.

“Oh sweet! I've been meaning to watch this. The first movie was awesome! The second was a bore because they tried to focus on the romance... like, get back to the cars already.”

“I thought you might like this.”

Sonic smiles and scoots closer Shadow. “Oh yeah? And how did you figure that if you can't remember me?”

Shadow's brow furrows. “I... I don't know. I just felt it in my gut. I guess.”

Sonic scoots even closer, arm brushing against Shadow's. He doesn't say anything further, but Shadow can practically feel in the air how happy he is. It's adorable.

The movie plays and Shadow feigns interest. The whole time he's watching Sonic. Shadow loves how expressive his angel is. Every feeling can be seen on Sonic's face and bleeds out from his body. He's animated and Shadow is surprised by how much he doesn't mind it.

But Shadow _does_ hate the way he won't shut up and watch the damn movie in silence. Shadow likes that even when he tells Sonic to shut the fuck up the hedgehog quips back and flashes him a smile. Sonic is just as stubborn as he is.

Shadow tests it, being forward and insulting. The words 'idiot' and 'buffoon' make a regular appearance. He really shouldn't tease his lover this way but he's curious to see how much Sonic can handle. If Sonic can really handle _him_. And he's pleasantly surprised. Sonic takes it all in stride, throwing the words right back. He doesn't back down, and fights for Shadow to respect him. There are a few times that Shadow can tell he's gone a tad too far, but Sonic simply grits his teeth and moves forward.

Shadow knows that Sonic must have him wrapped around his finger. He's so commanding and charming and strong, there's no way he doesn't have Shadow at his beck and call. Never has Shadow been confronted with someone who makes him feel so exhilarated.

The movie ends and Shadow listens as Sonic chatters away about how while the movie was fun there were so many issues with the scenarios.

“It just didn't make any sense! Airport runways are not that long! And if they had just listened to their guts that wouldn't have happened in the first place...” Sonic stops, an amused look on his face. Shadow loves the way his snout crinkles.

“Whatcha staring at, Shads?”

“You, obviously.” Sonic laughs and Shadow notices that his cheeks are pinker than they were a few moments ago. Shadow wonders how forward he was before losing his memories. He probably had to be near scandalous in order to score such a catch.

How often has he made Sonic blush like this? How many times has he made him scream? He really wants to remember, but he'll settle for reliving each moment.

“Do you want to help me with something?”

Sonic's ears perk up and his toothy grin turns sly. “Oh? The Ultimate jerkwad needs my help?”

Shadow scoffs while Sonic giggles even more. “As if. I simply thought you might appreciate an adventure.”

Sonic's entire body grows taunt and restless at that, just like Shadow knew it would. Somehow.

“What sort of adventure we talking about? Please tell me there's lasers.” Sonic makes finger guns and shoots them in Shadow's direction. What a dork.

“It's a puzzle, of sorts. I left it for myself just in case...” Shadow has to look away. He can't bear to see Sonic sad again. “Just in case I lost my memory again.”

The sad little noise that crawls out of Sonic's mouth is devastating.

Even so, Sonic recovers first, clearing his throat and placing a hand on Shadow's shoulder. “How can I help, Shads?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonic finally arrived!!! What did you think? Please let me know, if thats your thing :)


	5. Chapter 5

The green house is easily Shadow's pride and joy. It's bursting with life, and catered to soothe his anxieties as soon as he walks in. There's a fountain and koi pond right at the entrance, the gentle trickle of the water a soothing sound that makes his muscles loosen immediately. Shadow turns to the left, to where he keeps flowering plants. A quick glance and he finds the forget me nots, planted in a rustic wood crate.

“So what do you think you'll find?”

Sonic lingers by the door, giving Shadow space. He's tapping his foot but his posture is relaxed, leaning on the doorway.

“I likely left whatever this key opens here. Or I left myself another clue that points the way.”

“Ya know, when you asked if I wanted an adventure I thought it'd be something more thrilling. This is sort of lame, faker.”

Shadow looks at Sonic and narrows his eyes. “Sorry my scavenger hunt isn't filled with high stakes and cheap thrills.”

Sonic sticks out his tongue. “That's what adventures are all about! Besides,” he crosses his arms and his mouth curls into a smug smile, “this is extra lame since I'm the one who helped you with the hints. I didn't think you'd actually use them though...”

“But here we are.” Shadow finishes. Sonic snorts and shrugs his shoulders. Shadow wonders why his past self listened to this pun obsessed fool. Love really does make people blind.

He returns to the planter, feeling along the sides for a clue. When he finds nothing, he gently searches the soil, careful not to disturb the flowers too much in the process. Nothing there either. Shadow then lifts the planter, looking first at the bare spot on the table and then under the box itself. There he finally finds his next clue.

On the bottom of the box is a logo sticker for his favorite blueing liquid - Mrs Martles. That's a bit odd, but he's sure he can figure it out. He places the planter back down and wipes his gloves on his legs.

“So where to next? A rubberband museum? Actually, no, even that would be more exciting than this.”

Shadow wishes he could wipe that smirk of Sonic's face. “Well you could head out. It looks like I won't need your help after all.”

For a second Sonic's smile falters and Shadow feels a bit smug. “No way! You're not getting rid of me that easy. I said I'd help, so I will. Unless I die of boredom first.”

Shadow rolls his eyes and makes for the door, feeling a thrill when he bumps Sonic's shoulder on the way out. Even the faintest touch makes him crave more.

The most obvious place to head to would be the laundry room. But since the last clue was super obvious, Shadow feels that he would have put a spin on this one. So after some thought he heads to the linen closet.

He searches the closet, shuffling through neatly folded linens. Sonic is whisling some catchy tune while he does so. He feels the back of each shelf, relieved when he finds one that isn't as deep as the others. With a gentle push, a hidden compartment opens. Shadow pulls out a notebook. It's rather average looking, solid black and bound in cloth. But the inside is filled with a type of code, noticable when Shadow shuffles through the pages.

Sonic whistles, resting his arm on Shadow's shoulder. “Alright, that was kinda cool. Maybe this 'adventure' isn't as lame as I thought.”

Shadow scoffs, not bothering to respond. Instead, he opens the notebook to the first page, reading the note there. It's the only thing that's written in plain English.

_Look to the photos. Trust the Blue._

“Hm. Well that's obviously referring to me. And I didn't help you on that either.”

Shadow raises a brow, glancing at Sonic. The hedgehog is much closer than before, looking at the notebook over Shadow's shoulder, his breath ghosting Shadow's ears. He agrees but wonders why Sonic drew the same conclusion. “Why do you think that?”

“Because blue has a capital B. Classic clue. It's obvious but not super upfront either.”

Shadow smirks. “Look who seems to be finding fun on our lame ass adventure.”

Sonic sticks out his tongue, leaving Shadow's side. He starts walking and motions for Shadow to follow. “Come on, I know where you keep your photo albums.”

Shadow tidies up the linens and finds Sonic comfortable on the couch, a stack of albums on the coffee table. He holds up a red one, grinning. “This one has most of our friends, so I figured we could start with this one.”

Shadow sits next to him, a private smile forming when Sonic scoots closer. “Alright! Let's run though these and see how many people you can remember. This is one of the few where you wrote descriptions on the back of the photos instead of the side margin, so no cheating!”

He turns to the first page, displaying rows of happy friends. Shadow looks to the various faces and feels nothing. His gut sinks. He doesn't want to see Sonic sad again. So he closes his eyes and takes a few controlled breathes before trying again.

Shadow points to a yellow fox. “I know him. I can't remember his name or how, but I know him.”

Sonic reaches his arm around and rubs Shadow's shoulder. “Good! Ok, who else sticks out?”

He points to the red echidna. “This one. This one is Knuckles.”

“You remember Knuckles? That's cool.”

Shadow frowns. Sonic's voice is cheery as always but there's just something off. Is he upset somehow? Well, if the roles were reversed and it was Sonic who couldn't remember him but could somehow remember their friends, Shadow would likely be a useless wreck.

“I only remembered him after talking to Rouge.” It isn't much, but hopefully it will help soothe the sting of this ordeal. Sonic leans in just a bit closer, so it must work.

Shadow turns the page and points out a few others that stick out. The rabbit girl and her mother (he assumes and Sonic confirms), Cream and Vanilla.

“Of course you'd remember them! Cream turned you into a big old softie.”

Shadow snorts and then turns to the next page, pointing to a pink hedgehog. “This one. Her name is Rose? That doesn't feel right but that's what comes to mind.”

Sonic stiffens and pulls his arm away. Shadow knows he's made a mistake.

“You remember Amy? You don't remember _me_ but you remember her? You didn't even like her for the _longest_ time but you remember her?!”

Shadow feels guilty. He waits for a few moments, giving Sonic space before he reaches for his angel's hand. When Sonic allows this, Shadow gently tugs until he has Sonic in his arms.

It's suprising, how comfortable and easy it is. Holding Sonic is as natural as breathing and Shadow didn't know how badly he needed it. “I'm sorry.” He mummers, quiet and small.

Sonic sniffs. God, _please_ don't be crying, Shadow isn't sure he can handle that. “It's alright.” Sonic's voice is shakey. “I know you can't control it. It's ok.”

Shadow holds Sonic tighter. “How can I make it up to you?” He nearly whispers this into Sonic's ear, the triangle flicking.

“Just... just hold me. If that's ok?”

Shadow squeezes tighter, pulling a giggle from Sonic. “Already on it.”

They shift so Shadow is wrapped around Sonic while he turns the pages of the album. It's quiet work for him now. Shadow speaks up when he sees something familiar, but for the most part he listens to Sonic. His angel has dozens of stories, all at the ready. He tells Shadow about each person and each event depicted with great detail. Sonic is in the middle of a rather interesting story of a baking battle between Amy and Tails when he realizes what he's been doing.

“Hey! You should've stopped me! If I just tell you everything then you won't be able to remember on your own.” Sonic pouts and Shadow chuckles.

“I don't think that's how it works.” He nuzzles Sonic's face. “Besides, I like your voice.”

Sonic is looking at him with suprise, cheeks a bit red. “You normally say that I talk way too much.”

“Oh, well, you definitely do.”

Sonic elbows him in the ribs but it doesn't damper Shadow's good mood. “You talk too much and your puns are terrible. But since it's _you_ , it's not all that bad.”

Sonic blinks in suprise before his blush deepens. He practically melts into Shadow's arms, eyes half lidded with a small smile. “Seems like losing your memories made you a charmer this go around.”

Shadow raises a brow. “Was I not charming before?”

Sonic's eyes widen and he suddenly looks nervous. The change is adorable.

“No! I mean yes, you can be but it's not like that? Not that I don't like it. I mean--”

“Sonic,” Shadow interrupts calmly, “it's ok. We don't have to talk about that right now.”

Sonic relaxes and melts again. “Ok, good. You keep giving me heart attacks, you ass!”

“But that's why you like me.” Shadow says this with confidence. He sees Sonic stick out his tongue for a moment.

“Yeah, Shads.” Sonic curls into him further, making Shadow's heart sing. “That's part of why I like you.”

Shadow wishes such moments could last longer.

Sonic shifts suddenly, looking at Shadow with a look that's a mixture of embarrassment, fear, and longing. He sits up and shifts away, breaking their comfortable cuddle. Before Shadow can ask what's wrong, Sonic is speaking and on the move.

“Oh!” Sonic scrambles to get up, and heads towards the kitchen. Shadow watches him with curiosity and a smidge of anxiety. What has Sonic so eager to leave his embrace?

“I almost forgot your birthday present! How silly is that?” Sonic walks - or rather bounces - back with both hands behind his back, grinning from ear to ear.

Shadow frowns. “You didn't have to go through the trouble. I assume you know I'm not fond of this day.” Shadow had assumed that Sonic didn't even know, since he hadn't made a big deal of it sooner. He ought have known better.

“Yeah yeah, you hate your creation day. But!” Sonic reaches out, holding a small wrapped present. “You won't hate this. I promise!”

Shadow grabs the present begrudgingly. He carefully rips away the wrapping paper, gasping when the present is revealed.

Oh. He might cry.

In his hands is a picture of his family, a portrait taken on one of his the early days on the ARK. Maria and Geralt are smiling at the camera, while Shadow is looking at Maria with a soft smile. He remembers this day. He remembers this photo. He remembers that cameras made him uncomfortable but since Maria was there it was ok.

“How did you get this?” Shadow's voice is a croak, but Sonic doesn't speak on it.

“I've got friends in high places.” Sonic sits next to him, draping his arm over Shadow's shoulder. “It took some digging.”

“This shouldn't exist.” Shadow whispers. He lightly touches Maria's face, still unbelieving.

“I know.” Sonic speaks softly, holding Shadow closer.

“Thank you.” Shadow turns to Sonic, tears threatening to spill. “Thank you, Sonic.”

Sonic leans in to touch his forehead to Shadow's, eyes tender. He doesn't say anything. It's perfect.

Eventually Shadow moves, getting up so he can find the perfect spot for the family portrait. He ends up placing it in the hall, next to a picture of Rouge and Omega.

He returns to the couch, allowing Sonic to lean into him. He wraps his arms around Sonic's waist - cautiously - and thankfully they pick up where they left off without a hitch looking at the photo albums.

They talk and go through the albums until late in the night. They only stop when Sonic can't keep his eyes open and his words begin to slur. Shadow leaves for a moment to set up the guest bed. When he returns, Sonic is fast asleep and looks so peaceful that Shadow doesn't want to wake him. So he tries not to.

He carries Sonic to the guest room, marveling at how his angel is much heavier than he looks. He lays Sonic down as gently as he can, heart skipping when he pulls back and sees emeralds nearly glowing in the lowlight.

“Hey, Shads.”

Sonic's voice is raspy with sleep and Shadow suddenly feels very warm. “Go to sleep, idiot.”

Sonic laughs, and it's a soft thing that has no business sounding so tender. “Only after my goodnight kiss.”

Shadow swallows. Sonic clearly isn't aware that the Shadow standing before him isn't the one he wants. It's a shame. Shadow wants desperately to kiss Sonic, but he doesn't want to take advantage. So he does what he can.

Shadow leans down and presses a soft kiss to Sonic's forehead. He leans back and sees a dopey grin on Sonic's face, which is a relief.

“Thanks, Shads. I'll see you tomorrow.” Sonic giggles then turns over and begins to lightly snore. Shadow chuckles and heads to his room, closing Sonic's door as quietly as possible. He heads to bed and presses a finger to his lips, lost in thought.

How would Sonic's lips feel against his? When will his angel allow him to taste him? Shadow doesn't sleep until the sun starts to rise, questions of both innocent and sinful nature dancing in his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow thinks he's modern for using bluing liquid instead of powder, but Sonic laughs and calls him an old man anyway. But how else is he supposed to keep his gloves so pristine?   
> Hope you all are staying safe out there! Life has been interesting on my end, so updates are a bit slower now. But don't worry, I will finish this story!  
> As usual, let me know what you think!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow wakes up in a good mood. His head is killing him but he's making progress. And a certain blue hedgehog slept over last night.

Nothing happened last night, but it still feels so... so _scandalous_. Shadow feels giddy in an odd sort of way by having the blue one close at all times. Maybe he isn't feeling as well as he thought?

A faint ding pulls Shadow back to the present and he pulls the waffle out of the maker. He pours more mix into the mold and closes it. He's got a stack of several waffles already. He had started making waffles in an effort to pass the time until Sonic woke up, but the hedgehog is a deep sleeper. At this rate he'll have to wake Sonic up before he makes too many.

Or maybe not. Shadow hears stirring in the guest room and assumes that Sonic is up. Thank god. Shadow was actually feeling a bit bored.

A few minutes later, Sonic arrives in the kitchen right as Shadow is finishing the last of the waffle mix.

“Good morning, Shads.” Sonic yawns and rubs his eyes. “Waffles?”

“Yes. Waffles.” Shadow removes the last one from the mold. “Is that alright?”

“Yeah! I love waffles!”

Sonic slips behind Shadow and hugs him. Shadow's heart races, hammering when Sonic kisses his temple. “Thanks, faker. I gotta freshen up but I'll be back in a flash, ok?”

Shadow nods and a split second later Sonic is gone. Shadow is conflicted. Part of him wishes that Sonic would have held him more. Another part of him is thankful to have a moment to breathe and process what the fuck happened last night.

It's been on Shadow's mind since last night and it's all just a bit odd. Sonic is affectionate, but out of nowhere he had a moment of... shame? It was so strange. Could it be that Sonic doesn't mean to be so touchy? Maybe he caught himself getting too comfortable and felt embarrassed? Shadow's doesn't know what it is, or how to address it.

Shadow knows he should talk to Sonic about their relationship, but it's hard to find the right moment. He doesn't want to make Sonic cry. Again. But these intimate moments are a blessing and a curse - seemingly for both of them. Shadow also feels as if he doesn't deserve them. Even so, Shadow can't help but wonder what an unrestrained Sonic would be like. The more he thinks on it, the more he wants it.

“Hey, you wanna race after this?”

Shadow half turns and meets Sonic's expectant gaze. “I'd love to but I haven't got my skates.” He pauses, admitting with a small frown, “Somehow I have a feeling that I'd need them to race you.”

Sonic frowns. “They took your skates? Lame!”

He sits at the breakfast nook and taps at the table. He wears a small smile despite his dampened mood. “Well I _am_ the fastest thing alive. At least your gut remembers that.”

Shadow rolls his eyes with a snort. “We'll see about that, hedgehog.”

Sonic shrugs and giggles, oblivious to how it makes something bloom in Shadow's chest.

“Wait- don't you have a spare in your lab?”

Shadow feels his jaw drop. “How do you know about that?”

His lab is extremely private information.

“You've taken me there a few times in the past.” Sonic's smile is proud and maybe even a bit smug. He has every right to be.

It's a secret only those closest to Shadow would know. Shadow thought only Rouge and Omega knew, but even they haven't been there. Sonic is most definitely someone incredibly important to Shadow, and this is yet another thing that proves it.

It's all rather shocking. A day ago Shadow would have laughed at the idea of a partner but now here he is, gaping at his angel.

“You ok?”

Shadow shakes his head with a chuckle. “No. I'm not.” He sets his plate down and works at cutting his waffles into small pieces. “You're something special, hedgehog.”

“Oh, you know it!” Sonic winks and digs into his waffles a second later.

“We can head there after breakfast, unless you have somewhere else you need to be.”

“What? Dude, no.” Sonic leans over and punches Shadow's arm with enough force to startle him. “I said I wanted to race, so I'm staying. Besides,” his smile is soft and warm and too much for Shadow to look at directly, “I'd rather hang out with you, race or not.”

“Alright then.” It's a shitty response, but it's all Shadow can say. He eats his meal silently as Sonic relays more information on their shared friends. It seems he's forgotten his desire for Shadow to remember on his own. Not that Shadow minds.

They finish and clean up before heading to the living room. Under the coffee table and rug is the trap door that leads to a series of tunnels under Shadow's home. Some of the tunnels served some ancient purpose, long forgotten. Some are new, made by Shadow himself to make finding his lab even more difficult. But Sonic leads the way, navigating the maze of tunnels with ease before stopping right before the door of Shadow's secret lab.

“Tah dah! Your lab awaits!”

Shadow rolls his eyes and removes the glove on his right hand. He pretends not to notice how Sonic stiffens, green eyes focused on his clawed paw. Shadow places his hand on the scanner next to the door, said door clicking unlocked a second later.

The two enter the lab, Sonic hopping up and sitting onto a metal table while Shadow heads to where he keeps his spare skates. There are several prototypes displayed on shelves along the back wall. It takes Shadow a moment to remember which does what. He settles on a pair with retractable shoes.

He slips them on and tests them, pride swelling in his chest when they work perfectly. The sneaker portion slips from the metal skate with perfect precision. This will make hiding his skates from GUN a bit easier. He just needs to stay out of sight when his skates are on.

“Alright, let's do this!” Sonic leaps down from the table, tail wagging. Shadow can't help but stare, more than a little smitten.

“Alright. Be prepared to lose, hedgehog.”

Sonic turns his heel, already rushing out the door. “I wouldn't count on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away for so long! Inspiration has been lacking lately. This chapter took longer than I anticipated... But the next chapter should be out soon, as seeing I had it done before this one lol. As usual let me know what you think. 
> 
> Stay safe out there!


	7. Chapter 7

“Too slow! Man, so much for being the Ultimate Lifeform. You can't even catch up!”

Why won't he shut up? Shadow growls and pumps his legs harder, working to close the distance between him and Sonic. When Sonic had challenged him to a race after breakfast he didn't know he'd have to deal with a new jab every five seconds. Then again this is Sonic. From what Shadow has learned of him, this is to be expected.

Shadow looks at Sonic to find the hedgehog already staring at him. Green eyes flit over his form and Shadow preens under them. Being checked out - especially by someone as intriguing as Sonic - boosts his ego more than he would care to admit. He pushes himself harder, closing the gap to where they're now running side by side.

Sonic's grin is lopsided. “Oh hey there. Looks like you finally decided to compete.”

“Shut up, dumbass.”

How Sonic can laugh like that at top speed? Shadow will probably never know.

Shadow faces forward and finds his target - an abandoned barn. Sonic had decided that this would be the finishing point, and while Shadow thought it was odd he didn't refuse. He's giving it all he's got but it still isn't enough to overtake Sonic. At least the blue idiot also looks like he's focused. They lock eyes again, and Shadow wonders how many times they must have done this. He wonders how many times Sonic has kicked his ass, how many times he finally got to shut Sonic up. The thought brings a smile to his face.

It makes Sonic falter.

It's barely noticeable. For a split second Sonic slows, his rhythm disrupted for half a beat. But it's all Shadow needs. He surges forward, making it to the barn a mere millisecond before Sonic. He pumps his fist in the air in victory, ecstatic at the outcome.

“No fair! You totally cheated, faker!” Sonic somehow still has the energy to talk even as he's catching his breath. His lungs are incredible.

“Cheat? In your dreams, slow poke.” Shadow knows what Sonic means. But hey, two can play this game.

“You know what you did!” Sonic's voice is a bit shrill, and the fact that he doesn't have any snippy one liners to throw shows Shadow just how badly his smile messed Sonic up. If a small smile could do that, Shadow wonders what a kiss could do.

He wishes he could remember.

“You'll have to explain. I have no clue what you're talking about.”

Sonic's muzzle is red, but it's not just from exertion. “You...” Shadow cocks his head, expression carefully blank. Sonic shakes his head, embarrassed. Shadow could just eat him up. He really wants to push Sonic down and make him out of breath in a different way.

“So why did we come here?” Shadow glances at the barn, wondering at it's significance.

Sonic looks as if he's recovered, trademark smile back in place. “I thought maybe this would trigger a memory or something. We've had a few significant moments here, so I figured it was worth a shot.”

Shadow raises an eyebrow and Sonic is looking everywhere but him. Ok, so for whatever reason they've had romantic memories by a creepy old barn. Figures that his relationship is bizarre as hell. Shadow looks around again, trying to stir up anything that may be lying dormant. It's of no use and it irritates him.

Sonic wants him to remember. Sonic _misses_ him. Shadow can tell. It's in the way Sonic's hands twitch when they're close, as if he's trying to restrain himself from grabbing Shadow's. It's in the wandering eyes that caress Shadow's form when Sonic thinks he isn't looking. It's in the way Sonic stares at Shadow's lips with longing when they talk. Sonic wants the old Shadow back.

Shadow is trying his best. He wants to give Sonic the old Shadow back. He wants to give Sonic everything he's missed. He wants to kiss Sonic speechless and reacquaint them with his bed. But first he's got to remember. Right now he's staring at the grass, trying to figure out what he's lost. Other than Sonic's embrace.

Shadow sighs and sits down, legs splayed out in front of him. He closes his eyes and breathes in deep, smelling the earth and fresh air. The sun feels good on his fur and Shadow relaxes minutely. He can hear Sonic make his way over and sit next to him. Sonic sits closer than what can be deemed friendly and Shadow hates it. He hates how they're so close but far from being the lovers they were.

“What have we done here?”

Sonic's inhale is a bit shakey. Shadow's mind races, wondering what on earth could embarrass Sonic. He's got a few ideas. All for him to fantasize later.

“I'm not saying anything. You have to remember on your own.”

Shadow sighs. It really must be something, to have Sonic refuse to help. It's as if the hedgehog is refusing to let any information about their relationship slip. But why? Did Shadow put him up to this in the past? No matter. He cracks open an eye to peek at his partner.

Emerald eyes are staring again, focused on his torso. Lips are slightly parted, gloved fingers digging into the soil beneath them. At least Sonic wants this as badly as he does. Shadow swears, as soon as he gets his memories back to a point where Sonic is comfortable resuming their relationship, it's on. He'll make sure to recommit every moan to memory. Shadow thinks they both need it.

Shadow turns his head and opens both eyes to properly look at Sonic. “What can we do to help trigger a memory, then? Any ideas?”

Sonic's eyes snap to his face and he grins. “We could fight. But only if you're up for it, old man.”

Shadow rolls his eyes and leans back, arms supporting him at his sides. “I should be fine. I'd be more worried about you, you oversized baby.”

Not his best insult, but Sonic still rises to the challenge. “Oh yeah, Shads? If you're feeling froggy then jump.”

Shadow does just that. He catches Sonic off guard as he tackles him, face full of cobalt fur. Shadow works to pin Sonic down but the hedgehog is already moving, squirming and laughing. Sonic manages to slip out of Shadow's grip and leaps up to his feet. His fighting stance speaks to his speed and surprising strength. Shadow bares his teeth. Oh, it is so on.

The hybrid quickly learns he's at a disadvantage. Sonic clearly knows him well, sidestepping and teasing with Shadow's every move. Shadow can't land a hit. He growls in frustration, trying to identify a weakness, a pattern, _something_ to turn the tide. Right now, he's got nothing. Well, nearly nothing.

Sonic chatters away the whole time but noticeably gets irritated when Shadow has nothing to say in return. It takes more strength than Shadow cares to admit to keep his mouth shut. Normally he doesn't care what people say, but somehow every jab thrown his way from his angel gets under his skin. He's so close to losing his goddamn mind when Sonic finally makes a mistake.

Sonic leaps over Shadow's head and stands about an arms length away, arms crossed. “This is the part where you call me an idiot or fool or something, wise guy. It's not fun if you don't play along.”

Shadow doesn't say shit. He really fucking wants to but he can handle this. Just a bit longer.

Sonic bristles, glare as deadly sharp as his quills. “Stop ignoring me!” He huffs and turns his head. _Finally_ , a chance to strike.

Shadow is on him in an instant, tackling a surprisingly strong build to the ground. He quickly straddles Sonic's waist and pins his arms over his head. The only way to ensure a win is to make sure Sonic can't speed away. In a challenge of strength Shadow knows he'll dominate.

Sonic struggles against his grip, but it's to no use. Shadow has got him right where he wants him.

“Yield.”

“Oh so now you want to talk?” Sonic rolls his eyes.

“You're awfully bold for someone who's been had. Yield.”

“Never.”

So _stubborn_. Shadow smirks, leaning in close enough that their noses touch. Sonic's heart races faster than before but he stares back, adamant as ever.

“Yield.”

Sonic sticks out his tongue. With a grunt Shadow rests his head near Sonic's, feigning nonchalance as his breath ghosts a blue ear. Their bodies are flush together, and the rising heat has nothing to deal with the midday sun.

Sonic's breath quickens, body growing stiff before relaxing in Shadow's grip. They stay like that for a few moments, hyperaware of each other's movements. Shadow knows he's probably crossed a line. Sonic has clearly been avoiding intense physical intimacy, and yet here Shadow is, straddling blue thighs.

But he can't find it in himself to care. Sonic is so warm and soft yet sturdy under him. Shadow inhales deep and is intoxicated by the scent if their intermingling musks and arousal. He longs to sink fangs into that delicate neck, dragging out a whimper or maybe even a scream.

He wonders how challenging it would be to have Sonic submit, if the hero would be opposed to being taken right here. Shadow knows _he_ doesn't mind. Sonic has fought so well today, Shadow is more than willing to reward him by laying back and letting Sonic take him as his prize.

“I yield.”

Shadow thought he'd have to wait longer to hear those words. He gets up slowly, careful not to startle Sonic further. Sonic looks flustered and dazed, and Shadow wants to avoid getting punched in the gut for something as stupid as moving too fast.

He stands and reaches out to help Sonic up. With a chuckle Sonic rubs the back of his neck, staring up at the sky. “Any luck?”

“No.” Shadow looks to the sky as well. The tension is melting away. It's interesting how easily the mood shifts. “But that last part did seem familiar.”

“Pinning me is the only way you can win, so that makes sense.” Sonic's chuckle makes Shadow's stomach flop.

Even after being beat, the hedgehog still has fight in him. Shadow loves it. “I don't know enough to dispute that, but I feel like that's inaccurate.”

“Think what you want, geezer.” Sonic steps in front of him, patiently waiting for Shadow to meet his gaze. How is Shadow supposed to resist when Sonic keeps invading his space like this?

“I promised Amy I'd help her with some party stuff, so I should head out.”

“Let me guess, these preparations aren't for your birthday, but they _definitely_ are. Helping with your own surprise party is ridiculous, but knowing that apparently that won't stop you. I can't believe you do this every year.”

Sonic mouth is agape, blunt fangs peeking through. “You remembered my birthday?”

“Yes? It's June 23rd, isn't it?”

Sonic is bouncing with excitement, arms flailing wildly. “Shads! You remembered my birthday! Don't you see how crazy that is?”

The realization decks Shadow in the face. He's remembered something personal and specific about Sonic, when just last night the same hedgehog was practically a stranger.

“I suppose I'm in better shape than I thought.”

Sonic pulls him into a hug, lingering and hands a touch too low to be friendly.

“I guess so. I'll see you later, ok?”

Shadow just nods, watching Sonic disappear in a flash of light. A few moments later Shadow skates back to his home, mind filled with soft touches and breathy laughs. The memories catch Shadow by surprise, but they're welcome.

He just needs a cold shower after all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon? I know! It was already done so why not?
> 
> As usual let me know what you think! And stay safe out there!!!


	8. Chapter 8

“Happy late Birthday!”

Rouge pulls Shadow into a hug, wrapping her arms and wings tightly around him.

“You already wished me a happy birthday just the other day.” Shadow grumbles.

“I can wish it more than once, you know. So, how do you feel?”

Shadow scoffs. “Why do people ask that? As if a number changes everything.”

Rouge giggles, pulling away and taking her seat. “I can think of a few numbers that make a difference. You remember my 21st.”

Shadow... does. It was... a wild night. He takes his seat and stares at the menu, memories of the several crimes they committed in the sake of fun dancing in his mind's eye.

“Oh shit, my bad, babe.”

“What?” It takes Shadow a moment to figure out why she's apologizing. “Oh, don't worry about it. I actually remember it, clear as day.”

“Really?” Rouge looks up from the menu before her. “I guess it was just that spectacular!”

Shadow smirks. That's one way to describe the drunken chaos. “I'm remembering quite a bit.”

“Well don't keep a lady waiting, tell me!” She gets comfortable, legs crossed and mimosa in hand. Shadow secretly loves having her hang on his every word.

“I've remembered a few of our friends - Tails, Cream, Vanilla, and Amy. Knuckles too, but you already knew that.”

Their server stops by to take their orders. They each order their usuals, the young waiter smiling warmly at them. Shadow loves the kind and quick service of this place.

Rouge waits for them to leave, then swirls her glass before taking a sip. “That's great! But something's eating you, right?”

Shadow nods slowly. “I'm remembering a lot, I'm just not remembering much about one person in particular - Sonic. And I need your help with that.”

“Ok, sure! What's the problem?”

“Well obviously I was - am - in love with him and I feel guilty that I can't remember a thing about him.”

Rouge throws her head back on a laugh. “You used to deny your feelings for him and look at you now! Admitting it easily and unprompted. I'm proud of you, babe.”

Shadow cringes at the thought of him denying his feelings. Rouge must have teased him relentlessly. Anyone with eyes could probably see that Shadow loves Sonic. He wonders if Sonic knew the whole time. He's a cheeky and a suprisingly observant little thing.

“So what made you remember your hopeless crush on Blue?” Rouge downs her drink and waves at their server, eyes on Shadow as her glass fills.

Shadow leans back and grabs his own glass. “Nothing. It was lust at first sight, to be honest.” Rouge snorts but allows him to continue. “The details just fell into place after I met him again.”

Rouge sets her glass down with narrowed eyes. “Wait a minute. What happened? When did you meet him? You told me you haven't been out to public places.”

Shadow gulps. Rouge's mind is going a mile a minute and he knows she'll likely be pissed that someone got to know where he lives before she did. “I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to make a scene.”

“Oh, that's rich coming from you, drama queen.” She laughs and crosses her arms. “I promise. Now spill!”

Shadow sighs. “He came over on Thursday.”

He watches as she processes this with a muffled chuckle.

“ _What_?” To say she looks stunned is a bit of an understatement. Her perfect brows are raised high, a frown on plush lips. “He came over? _How_?”

_“_ He knows where I live.”

Rouge shakes her head in disbelief. “What the fuck, Shadow? That's so unfair!”

“I don't know!” He downs his drink and leans forward with a low voice. “I was just at home, ready to rest when he stopped by. He brought takeout.”

Rouge looks like she's realized something. “Oh! You guys have a movie night on Thursdays. Though I figured you were doing that at Tails' place after you moved out.”

“Apparently not. But that's not all.” Shadow grimaces as he tries to tell her what he's concluded. “I think we may have been... together.”

Rouge's eyes are blown wide, her second drink downed in an instant.

“I don't know why my past self may have hid this from you,” Shadow scrambles to save face and not have her just up and leave in anger, “but all the signs are there. His stuff is all over my house, the guest room is basically his, he has a key, and his scent is on my sheets.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

Shadow repeats himself. “He had a key.”

“What?” She hisses, careful not to yell and startle the other patrons. “You gave him a fucking key?”

Rouge blinks slowly, processing all of what Shadow said. She leans forward and whispers, sharp and dripping with accusation. “But more importantly, you were fucking Blue and you didn't tell me?”

“Possibly.” She glares at him. Shadow sighs. “From what I've deduced? Yes.”

Rouge leans back and chews on her lip. She looks like she'll bash in his skull with her heels if he doesn't drop more information. Their server comes and Shadow asks them to leave the pitcher. They're going to need it.

“Well that actually explains a lot.”

Shadow raises a brow but says nothing, waiting on her to continue.

“The week before you moved into your new place was... different. You and Blue were flirting like nobody was watching during a mission, but when I asked you about it you said that it was nothing to concern myself with.” She shoots him a glare.

“After that, every interaction I saw between you two just felt more... intimate. I had my suspicions, but I had _wrongfully_ assumed that you would tell me if things had changed between you two.” She sighs and rubs her neck. “But honestly? I get why. As much as I hate it.”

Shadow frowns. “Why would I keep this from you?”

“So you two could test the waters without outside pressure.”

She pours herself another drink with a sad smile. “With how different you two are, it's likely y'all were trying to see if a relationship could even work. There's no point in telling everyone if it wont last. Plus, there's your history and Sonic's fame. If it got out to the public before you were comfortable, it could ruin what you two had built.”

Shadow nods slowly. “That makes a lot of sense. It sounds like something I would do too.”

“Exactly.” Rouge leans back and sighs. “Like I said, I get it.” She grins and it's a sharp, intimidating thing. “But as payment, you owe me every last detail about your love life.”

Shadow laughs and rolls his eyes. “Sure, when I can remember.”

“Good!” She chuckles too. “But you said it was lust at first sight... Anything else you need to share?”

Shadow hums, knowing it'll have Rouge on the edge of her seat. “He spent the night.”

“Shut up. Shut up!”

“Nothing happened.” Shadow sips his drink and smiles wide, despite himself. “We ate takeout during a cheesey movie and went through some photo albums.”

Shadow keeps the gift to himself for now. He can tell her about it later. Much later. It was just such an intimate moment that he wants to savor it.

“Sounds like you two had a nice evening... But you _wanted_ to fuck him.”

“Obviously.” Rouge cackles, laughter turning into a wheeze when he tacks on, “He wanted it too.”

“Thank chaos! He finally sees it!” She claps her hands, wings trembling with excitement. She waits until their server is done setting down their food before continuing.

“You used to insist that Blue never felt anything for you. All the signs were there but you were adamant that you're only a rival to him. Figures it would take something as extreme as losing your memory to make you see the light.”

She digs into her burrito, stuffing her face with a delicious mixture of eggs, potatoes, and chorizo smothered in chile verde. Shadow snags a corner for himself, and then focuses on his French toast.

“Blue's been thirsty for you for years, babe. A bitch is dehydrated. Why do you see it now?”

Shadow scrunches his nose. “Was I really so oblivious to it?”

“Yeah. I'll spare you the details because I'm a merciful goddess, but yes.”

Shadow mock bows to her the best he can while sitting, making them both giggle. “It's just so obvious. He's not subtle at all. I can tell he wants more but he doesn't want to shock me. Doctor's orders and all.”

Rouge nods, mouth full. “I don't know what I would do if my secret boyfriend lost his memories. I feel for the kid. He must feel so confused.”

Shadow nods. “I want to be prepared for the worst.” Rouge raises a brow. “I want him to keep loving me, whether I get my memories back or not.”

Rouge tilts her head, face contemplative. Shadow continues to explain, as she's still eating. “I know that he is going through a tough time with my condition. But I want him to know that I am here no matter what. If he'll have me, I'd be honored to be his lover once more.”

Rouge raises a finger to have him stop. She finishes up he bite and grins at him. “All I can suggest is for you to show him that. And I think you've started doing that already.”

Shadow cocks his head in a silent question. “You're already letting him come over and shit. And he slept over! I bet you treated him real nice while he was there too.”

Shadow leans back on a huff. “But what if that isn't enough?”

“Someone else in your personal space isn't something that's normal for you. Trust me, he knows that. And I know you are putting your best foot forward so I'm proud of you, hun.”

Shadow tucks his head in mild embarrassment. “You keep saying that.”

Rouge smiles warmly. “Well I keep meaning it. You've come so far and I'm happy to be able to see you grow.”

“Don't get all sappy on me.”

“Oh shush, you love it.” She finishes up what's on her plate and pushes it forward. “Just keep wooing him. If he fell for you before - when you were a total fucking mess - he'll fall for you again.”

“Gee, thanks.” Shadow drawls sarcastically. He nibbles a piece of French toast. “You really think it's that easy?”

“Of course!” Rouge pours them each another mimosa. “You're the one over complicating things.”

She leans back, the picture of relaxation. “Keep it simple. You like him. He likes you. So go get him!”

Keep it simple. Sure, he can do that. The fastest way from A to B is a straight line, after all.

“Oh, there's a birthday dinner for you tonight at my place. 6pm, don't be late. It was going to be a surprise party but... obviously that's not a great call. Now it's for you to meet the gang and maybe stir up a few memories.”

Shadow frowns. He isn't in the mood to be around other people. Rouge must see it in his face because she adds on. “Blue put a lot of work putting this together, so don't even think about bailing.”

Shadow's ears perk up. So that's what Sonic was up to? He falls even more. It's honestly shocking how much love his heart has to give.

“I'll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The food in this chapter is inspired by one of my favorite breakfast joints, would you believe. I was hungry when I wrote this lol  
> As usual let me know what you think! And I hope you all stay healthy and safe!


	9. Chapter 9

Ivo hums as he waits to run into Shadow on the corner of Arapahoe and 6th. According to his research, the hybrid has always headed this way after brunch with his teammates in the past. Somehow Shadow seems to be sticking to routine even after Blank Slate.

Ivo's humming stops abruptly at the thought. Blank Slate was supposed to wipe clean Shadow's mind. It was supposed to make him clean and empty, the perfect vessel for manipulation. To know that the program didn't work perfectly drives Ivo close to insanity. He grinds his teeth in frustration.

If more goes wrong with his plans he doesn't know what he'll do. He can only hope that Shadow doesn't remember anything good about Sonic and nothing bad about him before they have an opportunity to talk. Of course that's if GUN has somehow not told the agent who they believe was responsible for the attack. That would be less than ideal and from his observations it's been hard to predict just what Shadow knows.

You would think having his bots tail Shadow's every move would mean more, but somehow the hybrid stays elusive even with his mind wrecked. Eggman still doesn't even know the location of the creature's home. He's got a few theories but it's all up in the air, really. Ivo has no clue how he would even get Shadow to fight for him. How can he convince Shadow to join his side when that's failed so miserably in the past? Maybe he could just try his program again... It can't be that easy, can it?

After running the numbers and hypotheticals Ivo determines that with a few tweaks he could simply just... try to erase Sonic from Shadow's memory again. The hybrid rat will be in his possession anyway, regardless if he has his memories or not, and Blank Slate could still be a Plan B. Such a simple solution. Genius!

Ivo glances forward and sees black and red headed his way, right on schedule. Perfect.

Ivo side steps from the awning he's been waiting under and positions himself to be right in Shadow's way. Sure enough, the hedgehog shoulder bumps the doctor.

The little thing startles, and looks up at Ivo. “Excuse me, sir.”

There's no recognition in those red eyes of his. Nothing. The only thing he sees is confusion and something that looks like curiosity flit behind crimson before Shadow's eyes return to their normal unreadable nature. Ivo smiles. In a voice uncharacteristically sweet, he brings his plan into motion.

“Do not worry about it, Shadow! How are you?”

The hybrid startles again at that, arms crossing with a frown. “Who are you? How do we know each other?”

Ivo looks at Shadow with carefully calculated confusion. “What on earth are you talking about? It's me, Ivo. Ivo Robotnick.”

The shock and wonder make their way into Shadow's eyes. How rare. Slowly, as if testing each word, he says “I thought you looked familiar.”

Ivo feels a prick of worry at that. He signals his bots behind his back - they are standing by ready to bring Shadow in by any means necessary and by the looks of it, this won't be the quiet outcome Ivo had hoped for. But then Shadow gestures for Ivo to follow him and move to the side, out of the constant flow of bodies on the downtown sidewalk.

“I'm sorry, but due to an attack I've been having trouble with my memory. I don't remember who you are at all, I'm afraid. You just look like someone I once knew.”

Ivo feels a trill of glee. That's a great sign. His resemblance to Gerald could be a way for them to "bond" and for Shadow to trust him.

“I get that a lot, actually. People say I look just like him.” Ivo purposely doesn't say Gerald's name.

Shadow's eyes narrow. “You said Robotnick? As in...?”

“Yes, as in Gerald Robotnick. We're related.”

“I see,” Shadow mumbles. He chews on his bottom lip, lost in thought.

“So what about this attack?” Ivo asks in mock concern. His acting skills impress himself. “What happened? Who attacked you?”

Shadow's frown is deep. “I don't have many details, I'm afraid. Unfortunately my superiors at GUN won't tell me much about the attack, just that they found me in a terrible state. I have no idea who could have successfully bested me.” Shadow practically growls and Ivo has to smother the smug smile that threatens to break out on his face.

So the hedgehog has no idea it was him. GUN's hope to keep Shadow controlled by keeping him in the dark has worked against them. Perfect! Things are finally starting to take a turn!

“Well, if you'd like I can help refresh your memory? Come with me and we can get things sorted out.” Ivo suggests as innocent as he can.

Shadow raises a brow, his frown still plastered on his face. “I don't know about that. I'm under direct orders to follow my usual routine and to stay out of trouble.”

Ivo laughs, “Since when do you follow orders?” Shadow smirks. “And do I look like trouble to you?”

“No. No, you don't.” Shadow stands straighter, letting his arms fall to the side. Ivo tries not to show his annoyance at the hybrid's misplaced confidence.

“Even so...” Shadow frowns yet again, brow furrowed, “I'm not sure that I should stray from routine.”

_I don't trust you_ goes unsaid, but Ivo hears it all the same. He needs to get Shadow to _want_ to trust him, and quickly.

“Well, isn't helping each other what family is for?” He watches as Shadow's face goes blank. Ivo can hear the gears turning in that little brain of his. He fears that he's managed to misstep, but Shadow's sigh is long and low and harbors no anger.

“I guess you have a point.” Shadow shifts his weight and places a hand on his hip. “So, for refreshing my memory... what do you have in mind?”

After signaling his bots to stand down, Ivo guides the little thing to the parking garage where he has a car waiting. “Let's head to my place and we can go over the basics. Does that sound alright?”

With a quick nod Shadow follows him and enters the passenger side. Ivo can't believe his luck. No - not luck. His quick wit, charisma, and diabolical mind have won him this victory. With a smile and a few words he's just led the ultimate lifeform unwittingly to his doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivo is humming Love Gun by CeeLo Green, btw.
> 
> This chapter was a short one for me! But slight spoiler, the next chapter will also be from Ivo's point of view. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and as always please let me know what you think. Wishing you all love and good health!


	10. Chapter 10

What an idiot. A buffon. A total embarrassment. Ivo feels like he's just moments away from losing his grip and laughing at the whole situation. Luring Shadow away from safety was too easy! The little thing is so desperate for any sort of familial bond and answers that all Ivo had to do was give an empty promise. The whole situation is rather hilarious.

He glances over to where Shadow is sitting. The hybrid has been mostly quiet the entire ride, staring out the window at the passing scenery. He's asked two questions - where they are going and how long they've known each other. When Ivo had answered - to his home (one of them, anyway) and about 7 years - Shadow had merely grunted and continued to stare out the window.

They arrive at their destination after 40 minutes. Ivo's lair lays on the outskirts of town, in an unassuming house in a quiet neighborhood. He only stays here rarely, but luckily his neighbors seem to not care.

If only they knew what lies in the basement.

Ivo parks the car in the garage and the two of them head inside. They walk through the coat room into his kitchen. “Would you like water? Soda? Tea?” Ivo asks. It's important to keep up this kind facade but it's so _annoying_.

“I'll take a soda.” Shadow looks around the kitchen and hums in what seems to be approval. Ivo assumes so and despite not caring for the hybrid's opinion he feels prideful. His house is a modern masterpiece, afterall.

Ivo passes Shadow a coke, which the creature downs immediately. Ivo frowns in distaste. “Well, since you're done with that, let's head downstairs. I have several things that I'd like to show you.”

Shadow nods and gestures for Ivo to lead the way. Ivo does just that, scanning his hand to allow the basement door to open. They head down in silence. Almost.

“This is a long way down,” Shadow observes. His tone is flat and Ivo isn't sure what to make of it.

“Yes, it is. I need it to be for my... projects.” He doesn't elaborate and Shadow doesn't ask him too.

They reach the bottom of the stairs a moment later, and Ivo once again scans his hand to be allowed into his lab. As they walk in Shadow _whistles_ , and it's so out of character that Ivo stops and just _stares_.

“Impressive.” Shadow turns to see Ivo staring at him and shrugs. “You have a nice lab, Ivo. That's all.”

Ivo shakes his head and clears his throat. Maybe it's due to his own handy work that Shadow seems to be different. “Come, I have what we need over here.”

Ivo leads Shadow to his main control panel. Here he has everything set up to complete Blank Slate again. Starting with the chair...

“Go on, have a seat.” Ivo gestures to what looks like his normal seat. He's modified it to be able to restrain the Ulitmate Lifeform - as long as those inhibitor rings stay on, of course. That shouldn't be an issue given he has Shadow's trust.

“So, what do you want to know?” Ivo asks Shadow as soon as the little thing sits down. He's genuinely curious to know, before he pushes his own agenda. Shadow fixes him with a look that's bored.

“What is it that you want from me?”

Ivo frowns. “Pardon?”

“Don't make me repeat myself, Ivo.” Again, Shadow sounds bored and it makes Ivo grind his teeth. This little _rat_.

“What makes you think I want something from you?” He tries to ask innocently. It's harder than it should be.

Shadow shrugs. “I know your type. We're family, after all.”

Well that's cryptic. Ivo doesn't know what to make of it. But it's best not to lie now, or else his plan will turn messy. “I need your help, yes, but this plan was in motion long before you lost your memories.”

Shadow raises an eyeridge. “Go on.”

“I need your help with this.” Ivo turns to his control panel and pulls up his file on Sonic. “This blue nuisance is all that stands in the way of my - of _our_ \- vision for the world.”

“And who is he?” Shadow asks, face finally showing intrigue.

“He's our enemy. He does not want to see the realization of our dream - a world at peace, unified under one leader. There would be no war, no turmoil. Just a perfectly running, well oiled machine at work.”

Ivo flips through pictures and videos of Sonic destroying his bots and foiling his plans. Ivo feels nearly embarrassed to show such failure, but he must in order to succeed. Shadow needs to see the destruction that has been caused by their enemy.

After a few moments, Shadow has seemingly seen enough. “Let me guess, that leader you speak of is you.” Shadow's voice is flat once again. “So, oh great leader, how do I play into this?”

The fact that the creature has the _nerve_ to be sarcastic nearly throws Ivo into a frenzy. He retrains himself.

“You're my enforcer, my right hand. Imagine! You were created to be greater than anything the world has ever seen. You were made to be a tool for change, elevation. With you by my side, our dream could finally be realized!”

“So what do we do about the blue one?”

Ivo smiles. Shadow seems to be receptive to his ideas. “We take care of him.”

“Meaning?”

Ivo sighes, exasperated. “We kill him, obviously! Did you really have to make me say it?”

“But why? If he is so great an adversary that we haven't defeated him already, why not _use_ him to create your empire?”

Great. Now the creature is trying to _contribute_. How exhausting. “That's been tried before. It didn't pan out.”

Shadow hums. “So you've exhausted all other plans?”

“You could say that.” Ivo meets Shadow's gaze and sees that crimson eyes are calculating. “We'd be unstoppable. Surely you can see that.” Ivo steps forward, away from his control panel and closer to Shadow.

“Aren't you tired of how this world is? Don't you see that it could be better? And you! The Ulitmate Lifeform! You are better than the masses, like myself. You and I are meant to rise above them, to lead them.”

Shadow looks away with a sigh. “Alright, Ivo.” He looks back at Ivo with a smile that's delightfully wicked. “I'll take care of Sonic.”

“Fantastic!” Ivo laughs with glee - until an ugly thought tugs at the corner of his mind and stops his laughter in it's tracks.

He never told Shadow the blue rat's name.

Lightning quick, before he can finish pressing his capture button, Ivo finds himself tossed into the very chair that Shadow was in seconds before. Just as quickly, Shadow snatches the remote from him and presses the button, capturing Ivo in his own trap. His arms and legs are restrained, and he cannot move more than half an inch.

The _audacity_.

“I'll take care of Sonic. To do that, I need to 'take care' of you.” Shadow's smile is sharp and unforgiving. “You can sit here and think about what you've done until the authorities arrive.”

Shadow comes close, and Ivo wishes he hadn't made such a perfect trap so he could kick this little thing to the moon. “As much as I'd love to beat you to a pulp, Sonic wouldn't be proud of that decision. So I'm going to serve you up to GUN on a silver platter.”

“Since when do you care what Sonic thinks?” Ivo spits out. “You've grown soft, Shadow.”

Shadow shrugs. “Maybe.”

He turns and messes with the control panel, successfully disabling the bots in the lab. “How...?”

“I remember more than you'd think, Eggman.” With that, Shadow shoots him one last smirk and skates away.

Ivo laughs. Leaving him here to rot was a mistake. Sure, his bots here are disabled but he's got more. It's only a matter of time before they arrive and ensure his safety. The watch on his wrist tracks his stress levels for this reason, for instances that he didn't plan for.

Ivo grits his teeth. He's going to make sure those damn hedgehogs suffer. Just wait.

**...**

Shadow sits in the car quietly. He really wants to laugh at Ivo's face. What an idiot. An absolute buffoon. A total dumbass. He promised the Commander that he wouldn't go looking for trouble, but he didn't have to. Trouble found him.

Ivo really believed that GUN hadn't shared anything with Shadow. What a laugh! Granted, they've never been forthcoming with Shadow in the past, but only when it benefits them. Having Shadow oblivious to what happened to him is not a good move for them. Ivo is obviously desperate to have Shadow, so he'll play along until he finds out why. 

Shadow asks two questions - where they are going and how long they've known each other. Ivo tells him that they're headed to his home, and that they've known each other for 7 years, give or take. Shadow's head starts to hurt, and he begins to see flashes of memories about the man beside him. None of them are flattering.

They reach their destination after 40 minutes. It's an anassuming house in a quiet neighborhood. Shadow supposes that it's a great cover for whatever the doctor must have hidden inside.

When they are in the kitchen Shadow looks around, impressed by the modern, sleek, and minimalist design of the home. Shadow likes it, but he knows Sonic would hate it. Something about it being too clean and delicate. The thought almost makes Shadow smile.

He takes a soda when it's offered to him, downing the sugary drink in one go. The sugar will help fuel him and hopefully the caffeine will help with his now throbbing headache. He doesn't miss Ivo's frown of disgust, but doesn't comment on it. It's best to play oblivious.

They head down to the basement, which takes longer than it would in a normal house. Ivo must have quite the resources to build something so deep.

“This is a long way down,” Shadow observes.

“Yes, it is. I need it to be for my... projects.” Ivo doesn't elaborate and Shadow doesn't ask him too.

When they finally reach the bottom, a stunning lab is revealed to Shadow. He whistles, idly thinking that Sonic would do so if he were here. It truly is a beauty. “Impressive.”

Shadow feels Ivo's eyes on him, so he turns to see an expression of great shock on the scientist's face. Whoops. Best not to slip up more. “You have a nice lab, Ivo. That's all.”

Ivo shakes his head and clears his throat. “Come, I have what we need over here.”

Ivo leads Shadow to his main control panel. “Go on, have a seat.” Ivo gestures to a chair in the middle of the room. It seems normal, but Shadow knows better than to trust it. It's got to be a trap of some kind. Whatever it is, he'll have to step right into the lion's den to get what he wants. He has a seat and meets Ivo's gaze, careful not to let the distrust show on his face.

“So, what do you want to know?” Ivo asks Shadow. He sounds genuinely curious to know. Shadow fixes him with a look that's bored. Time to get on with it, then.

“What is it that you want from me?”

Ivo frowns. “Pardon?”

“Don't make me repeat myself, Ivo.” The doctor looks upset by his tone and Shadow almost smiles.

“What makes you think I want something from you?” Ivo tries to ask innocently. It's not very convincing. Shadow can hear the thinly veiled irritation behind it.

Shadow shrugs. “I know your type. We're family, after all.”

Shadow is used to being used. From what he can remember, this man has done so in the past. It reminds him of Gerald. Somehow.

“I need your help, yes, but this plan was in motion long before you lost your memories.” Ivo sounds truthful. They're finally getting somewhere.

Shadow raises an eyeridge. “Go on.”

“I need your help with this.” Ivo turns to his control panel and displays an image of Sonic. “This blue nuisance is all that stands in the way of my - of _our_ \- vision for the world.”

“And who is he?” Shadow asks. He needs to know what Ivo's relation to Sonic is before he can take the next step. He'd love to beat this guy to a pulp, but maybe that isn't a good idea. He should give him the benefit of the doubt, or whatever.

“He's our enemy. He does not want to see the realization of our dream - a world at peace, unified under one leader. There would be no war, no turmoil. Just a perfectly running, well oiled machine at work.”

So much for giving him the benefit of the doubt. This guy is a total tool, to say the least.

Ivo flips through pictures and videos of Sonic destroying his bots and foiling his plans. Under his breath he mumbles about how much he hates Sonic and exactly how the hedgehog bested him. Shadow looks and listens to all of this with wonder.

The soft, caring Sonic that he's spent time with is the same Sonic capable of such heroism and destruction? It's intriguing, and makes Shadow's chest swell with pride. Such an angel is _his_. Shadow has to do right by his angel and do what's right. That means capturing this nuisance and locking him away.

After a few moments, Shadow has seen enough. There are quite a few flattering pictures of Sonic but he really must stay focused. “Let me guess, that leader you speak of is you.” Shadow's voice is flat in a way that he knows will drive Ivo insane. “So, oh great leader, how do I play into this?”

Shadow can see that Ivo has to grit his teeth and take a deep breath before he continues.

“You're my enforcer, my right hand. Imagine! You were created to be greater than anything the world has ever seen. You were made to be a tool for change, elevation. With you by my side, our dream could finally be realized!”

Ivo must not realize that his language has shifted. He's no longer talking to Shadow as if they are partners, but rather as if Shadow is a new recruit. The old man is slipping rather quickly.

“So what do we do about the blue one?” Shadow asks. He needs to know where this man stands.

Ivo smiles. “We take care of him.”

“Meaning?”

Ivo sighes, exasperated. “We kill him, obviously! Did you really have to make me say it?”

“But why? If he is so great an adversary that we haven't defeated him already, why not use him to create your empire?” Shadow doesn't understand the thought process behind that. Why destroy such a valuable resource? That's not how he would handle the situation.

But beyond that, how _dare_ he. How dare Ivo suggest such a thing. If Shadow weren't a better hedgehog he would slay this wretched man where he stands now. But Sonic wouldn't like that. So Shadow sits there, waiting for Ivo to continue.

“That's been tried before. It didn't pan out.”

Shadow hums. “So you've exhausted all other plans?”

“You could say that.” Ivo meets Shadow's gaze. “We'd be unstoppable. Surely you can see that.” Ivo steps forward, away from his control panel and closer to Shadow.

“Aren't you tired of how this world is? Don't you see that it could be better? And you! The Ulitmate Lifeform! You are better than the masses, like myself. You and I are meant to rise above them, to lead them.”

Shadow looks away with a sigh. This man is delusional. He's superiority complex is dangerous. Shadow knows what he wants - total control with a disgusting lack of concern for those he will crush under his heel. He plans to use Shadow as a tool to get his way, without care. He truly is more like Gerald than he knows.

Suddenly, an assortment of memories come rushing back to Shadow.

Falling from the Ark, being released by this man, Ivo's plan, the embarrassing chaos that followed, then redemption. Falling from space. A repeat of chaos. Redemption once more. In all this all Shadow can really focus on is Sonic.

Sonic really never gave up on him. Shadow falls deeper.

“Alright, Ivo.” He looks back at Ivo with a smile that he knows is wicked. “I'll take care of Sonic.”

“Fantastic!” Ivo laughs with glee, before his enjoyment slows and his face shows shock.

He never told Shadow Sonic's name. He realizes right before the end, just as Shadow planned.

Lightning quick, before he can finish pressing his capture button, Shadow tosses Ivo into the very chair that Shadow was in seconds before. Just as quickly, Shadow snatches the remote from him and presses the button, capturing Ivo in his own trap. His arms and legs are restrained, and he cannot move more than half an inch.

“I'll take care of Sonic. To do that, I need to 'take care' of you.” Shadow's smile is sharp and unforgiving. “You can sit here and think about what you've done until the authorities arrive.”

Shadow comes close, and he can see the rage on Ivo's face. “As much as I'd love to beat you to a pulp, Sonic wouldn't be proud of that decision. So I'm going to serve you up to GUN on a silver platter.”

“Since when do you care what Sonic thinks?” Ivo spits out. “You've grown soft, Shadow.”

Shadow shrugs. “Maybe.”

He turns and messes with the control panel, logging into Ivo's encrypted files and successfully disabling the bots in the lab.

Ivo looks shocked once more. “How...?”

“I remember more than you'd think, Eggman.” Shadow has always observed the doctor closely, and is fascinated that someone with such an high IQ doesn't think to change his password more often. With that, Shadow shoots him one last smirk and skates away.

He hears the doctor chuckle behind him. It's understandable. The doctor may escape before GUN has the chance to apprehend him. Ivo is slippery, that way. But Shadow doesn't exactly have the means to take him down without hurting Ivo, or putting himself at risk of being detained.

But no matter. Even if Ivo escapes, Shadoe is confident that he can take the scientist down. Just wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? I know, I'm shocked too.  
> Sorry if this chapter was too repetitive, I wanted to try something new to show 2 sides of the same coin, so to speak. Anyways, let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow arrives at Rouge's five minutes before 6pm. He had stopped at his place to shower and change before arriving. The mess with the Doctor is still on his mind, making him buzz with anxious energy. He tries to slow his breathing, reminding himself that he's done what he can for the time being. He called in an anonymous tip to GUN, and they should be on there way to arrest the doctor any minute now. 

Hopefully this dinner party will help take Shadow's mind off things. Shadow knocks and to his surprise it's Sonic that opens the door. 

“Hey, Shads! Right on time!” Sonic moves to the side and pulls Shadow inside by his hand. “Time for you to meet everybody.” Sonic pauses, then looks into Shadow's eyes, serious. “If that's alright with you?”

Shadow brings Sonic’s hand to his lips and presses a light kiss to the hedgehog's knuckles. Sonic is sweet, and his presence has already done wonders for Shadow's nerves. “That's alright with me. Who's first?”

Sonic is gaping at him, ears folded and red. He blinks several times before shaking his head and smiling bashfully. “Come on, you need to meet the guys.”

Sonic leads Shadow through Rouge's condo, though it isn't necessary. Shadow considers telling Sonic that he remembers the layout, but decides against it. He likes any excuse to hold Sonic's hand.

Soon he's in front of a young fox and a red enchida. “Hey, you guys! Shadow is here.” Sonic turns to him with a nervous smile. “So do you remember them?”

Shadow's eyes narrow before he nods. “Knuckles. And... Miles? Is it?”

Sonic's grip on his hand tightens and Sonic shakes in excitement. “Yes! That's awesome!”

Shadow smiles softly, watching Sonic as he talks to the two about how the week has gone for Shadow so far. 

“That really is incredible, Shadow!” The teenager speaks to him while Sonic and Knuckles start bickering about... something. Shadow has lost track and Sonic has let go of his hand to drag the enchida elsewhere.

“I would love to see how this latest incident has effected your brain, especially since Eggman was likely the one behind this. If it's alright with you, could I conduct a few tests?”

Shadow raises an eyeridge. He doesn't like the idea of being a test subject, but his gut tells him that this kid can be trusted. “Sure, I can do so after my appointment with my doctor.”

“Awesome! Sounds like a plan. So what else do you remember?”

“Not much, truthfully.” Shadow frowns. “I remember some bits here and there about my friends and family, but it comes and goes. Perhaps the greatest loss is that I can't seem to remember anything about your brother.”

Miles' frown is sad. “Yeah... he seems pretty... upset about it.”

Shadow's ears fold toward his skull. His heart is heavy, and he feels bitter. “Do not spare me. I know I've broken his heart.”

Miles steps forward and hesitantly places his hand on Shadow's arm. “Don't be so hard on yourself, Shadow. It's not your fault.”

“I should have been stronger.” For him goes unspoken, but Shadow thinks the fox hears it all the same. He wonders if the kid knows about his and Sonic's relationship. He must, for he's one of the closest to Sonic. Also he didn't seem to find Shadow's previous wording strange.

“He understands, it's just hard. You know? Sonic is strong, so he's going to get through this, just like you will. I know you won't let him down.”

Miles' attempts to comfort him are sweet, but they don't do much to prevent the bitterness from spreading. The more Shadow thinks of how hurt Sonic must be, the worse he feels.

Before Shadow can apologize further, Sonic and Knuckles return. The enchida is glaring at Shadow. Somehow it seems normal, but not at the same time. Sonic looks agitated, but when he looks at Shadow it melts away to a smile. 

“Let's go meet the rest of the crew!” Sonic reaches out and Shadow grabs his hand, willingly led away. He is reintroduced to Cream, Vanilla, and Amy Rose. The ladies are kind, and Shadow finds himself able to hold a conversation about Miss Rose's café.

Sonic excuses himself to the kitchen, and Shadow is left to fend for himself. He thanks the ladies for the conversation and then moves to the living room, where he sees Knuckles and Miles again. Knuckles looks Shadow up and down before tilting his head and walking outside to the patio. Intrigued, Shadow follows him.

As soon as they are out of earshot from the rest of the guests, Knuckles speaks. “So what are you playing at?”

Shadow frowns. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Knuckles crosses his arms, muzzle scrunched up in agitation. “How is it that you remember me but not Sonic?”

“Don't start that, Knuckles.” Miles butts in, stepping in between Shadow and Knuckles. “It's not his fault and you know it.”

Knuckles eyes never leave Shadow's. “Maybe so, but that doesn't make it any less fucked up.” The enchida sets his jaw. “Do you have any idea what you're putting Sonic through?”

Shadow holds back a growl. It wouldn't do to make a scene and upset Sonic. “Do you think I want for this to be happening?” Shadow steps forward slowly, snarling. “Do you seriously believe that I would cause Sonic pain on purpose?”

Knuckles doesn't hold back his growl. “No! It just pisses me off that you're walking around not even knowing that he's your-”

“Knuckles! That's enough!” Miles interrupts, voice loud enough that it makes the ladies in the living room turn their heads. Quietly he says “I don't think that's our place to say anything.”

Shadow has a feeling he actually knows what they're talking about. “I know. About Sonic and I.”

The two look at each other before staring wide eyed at Shadow. “You do?” They say in unison. 

“I guessed it.” Shadow shrugs. It's not a lie. “I'm assuming from your... reactions to me losing my memory that you knew about our relationship as well. I was under the impression that it was a secret.”

“Well... it is. Or was?” Miles grabs at his tails. “Sonic never told us. We just sort of assumed? All the evidence pointed to you two dating, and we were waiting for him to tell us. We thought it was going to happen soon and then... this all happened.”

Knuckles shifts his weight, eyes no longer frigid. He stares for a moment before asking quietly, “Do you still love him?”

Shadow nods. “I may not remember much, but I do remember that. There's a warmth in my heart each time I'm with him, and coldness when we are apart. Even without my memories I find that my heart belongs to him still. I find myself falling for him more with each meeting.”

Miles smiles, shoulders relaxing in relief. “Who knew you were such a romantic, Shadow.”

Shadow rolls his eyes, but it's with a smile. 

“Just don't break his heart more,” Knuckles says quietly. His anger seems sated, for now.

Shadow frowns but nods all the same. “The last thing I want is to hurt him.”

“To bad things can't go back to normal between you. Not yet anyway,” Miles sighs. 

“Yes, it truly is unfortunate. But it is best for both of us to give it time, and to not rush.”

Knuckles tilts his head in confusion. “I don't follow. If you guys both love each other, why can't you just... be in love again?”

Miles raises an eye ridge. “Seriously? It's not that easy.”

Knuckles still looks confused, so Shadow tries to explain. “I'm not the Shadow Sonic fell in love with. I'm me, just not the version that has Sonic's heart.”

Knuckles nods, but he still looks a little lost. Before Shadow can explain further, Miles stops him.

“We can continue this later. Knuckles, let's give them some space.”

Shadow looks through the glass and sees Sonic headed their way. The two leave, and Shadow takes a seat on the outdoor couch on the balcony. Moments later Sonic finds him.

“Hey, you ok?” Sonic looks casual but his voice betrays him. He's worried.

“I'm fine. Just thinking.”

Shadow almost feels bad not giving more information, but it's better this way. It's best that this conversation with his brothers remains private, at least for now.

“You sure? I know those two can be a lot.”

“I'm good. Sit with me.” Shadow waits for Sonic to sit beside him on the couch. He knows he will not be denied. “Tell me about how you set this all up.”

Sonic sits with a snort, sipping on his drink before he realizes that Shadow is serious. “Really? That's not that interesting.” 

Shadow shrugs. “I want to hear it.”

He listens intensely as Sonic relays a story of wanting something special for Shadow and the steps he took to make it happen. It's sweet. Shadow reaches up and runs his finger through Sonic's head quills. He pauses for a moment, meaning to stop and apologize before noticing that Sonic seems to just melt into his touch. So he does it again, fingers lingering to scratch at Sonic's scalp. 

Sonic likes to be pet.

The memory pops up and catches Shadow off guard. He figured as much, but now he knows and that's something entirely different. 

Shadow continues to pet Sonic with newfound drive. Before long Sonic's story of how he decided the menu for tonight fades into nothing. Sonic sits there and sighs in pleasure, lost in the feel of Shadow's fingers. Shadow smirks in pride. Before long Sonic leans in further with a purr. 

The new angle makes it awkward for Shadow to continue petting his love, so he lowers his arm and wraps it around Sonic's waist. He rubs soothing circles into the firm flesh of Sonic's thigh.

“Geez, Shadow. You really know how to distract a guy.”

“I'm sorry,” Shadow says with no remorse. “Continue.”

Sonic tries to, but he seems awfully distracted. Each time he starts sentence he trails off, until finally he slaps Shadow's hand gently. "As good as that feels, can you stop? I can't focus." 

Shadow laughs, and looks at Sonic with a toothy grin. "My mistake." He moves his hand from Sonic's thigh to his hip, but doesn't do anything more. He must behave, it seems "Please, continue."

Sonic looks at Shadow with his mouth agape. After a moment Sonic shakes his head and gives Shadow a grin of his own. "You're incredible, you know that?"

"Oh?" Shadow raises an eyeridge. "How so?" 

Sonic hums and leans back, cuddling Shadow further. "You're just amazing. Your smile, your strength.... I'm just really glad we're... friends."

Shadow's heart squeezes. He hates that Sonic can't be completely open with him right now, and it's all his fault. And what's with this, Sonic complimenting him so? Sonic should be the one showered in praise. 

Shadow decides to rectify that.

"You're the amazing one." Shadow shifts his body so that he can face Sonic properly, and Sonic makes a cute noise of frustration at the change.

Sonic scrunches his muzzle, shaking his head. "Nah, you're the cool one."

Shadow laughs. "That isn't like you." 

This time Sonic raises an eyeridge. “And how would you know that?"

Shadow shrugs. "I just feel it. You're normally proud of how cool and collected you are, aren't you Mr Needlemouse?"

Sonic gasps in shock. "That was one time!" He laughs, covering his mouth with a hand. Then his laughing stops abruptly. 

”Wait, how did you know that?"

Shadow frowns, head starting to pound. "I guess I remembered it without being aware."

"What else do you remember? About me?" Sonic asks excitedly. Shadow smiles, because he actually remembers a lot of the past. It seems he won't be disappointing Sonic right now, headache be damned.

"I remember how forgiving you are. How kind you were to me." Shadow brings his hand to Sonic's face, cradling it and thumb on Sonic's cheek. "I remember how we met. Sorry, by the way."

Sonic snorts, and leans into Shadow's touch. "Don't be, that's all in the past."

"I caused quite a bit of trouble for you. A couple of times." 

Sonic shrugs. "I'm telling ya, don't worry about it, silly." Sonic pauses, face turned somber. "Do you remember the Ark?"

Shadow considers lying for a split second, which is so unlike him. Somehow, he knows that him falling from space hurts Sonic to this day. He knows that Sonic beats himself up for it. But he knows he must tell the truth.

"Yes," Shadow mumbles quietly. "It wasn't your fault."

Sonic squeezes his eyes shut, breathing out a stuttered breath. "How could it not be?"

"It was beyond your control." Shadow pulls Sonic close, touching their foreheads together.

"I can never forgive myself for that." Sonic's voice is shaky and sad, tearing Shadow's heart. "How could I ever make it up to you?"

"I don't belive that you have to, but if you must put it that way you've more than made it up to me." 

Sonic looks deep into Shadow's eyes, brilliant emeralds sparkling. “How so?”

Shadow smiles, and soon Sonic's face mirrors his own. “You've shown me what it means to have support, challenges, and respect. You've always been a friend, even when you annoy me.” Sonic snorts and Shadow continues with a grin.

"You're someone that has brought joy to my life. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be where I am without you. I am thankful for everything you've done for me, even if sometimes it felt like you were pulling teeth."

Sonic looks happy, and Shadow can hear the thumping of his tail hitting the couch. How adorable.

“Do you remember anything recent?”

Shadow looks down, not wanting to see those eyes grow dark in disappointment. “No. Not yet.”

“It's ok,” Sonic says softly. “We have all the time in the world. I'll wait as long as I need to for you, Shadow.”

Shadow glances up, at Sonic's eyes first and then his lips. He so desperately wants to press their lips together. He so desperately wants to kiss Sonic senseless, to show the hedgehog that he is the only thing on Shadow's mind. 

Sonic's eyes go half lidded, and his lips part. His body moving of its own accord, Shadow tilts his head, leaning in and-

“Hey! You guys, you gotta see this!” Rouge shouts from the living room. 

Sonic curses under his breath and Shadow barks out a laugh. “We'll continue this later?”

Sonic giggles nervously, “Sure.”

A second later he gets up, motioning for Shadow to follow. They head to the living room, the TV loud. Shadow sees the doctor's house on the screen, and his stomach drops at the headline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has got Shadow in a twist? Find out next! Haha as usual let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! A super short start to something I've been working on. There's some more sitting in my drafts, so maybe will churn some of this out fast. Hope yall and your loved ones are safe and well! I cannot wait until I can leave my house again. 
> 
> As usual, let me know what you think!


End file.
